1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supplying water (H2O) in a manufacturing process of a product, and relates to an apparatus for supplying high purity water used for a working process of a product surface and a washing and cleaning process thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a water supplying apparatus and a method thereof for peeling out a disused material such as a resist film, a polymer residue or the like attached to a subject surface such as a semiconductor wafer, a hard disc (HD), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a flat panel display (FPD) or the like in a lithography process so as to remove.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, a liquid crystal display, a magnetic disc, a printed circuit board or the like, a resist is applied to a surface of the substrate and a high-precision process such as pattern forming or the like is applied to the surface of the substrate through lithography. Thereafter, a process of removing the disused material such as the resist film, the polymer residue or the like attached to the surface of the substrate is executed.
As a techniques of removing the disused material such as the resist film or the like which has been conventionally executed by several methods including, ashing methods of removing the resist film by generating oxygen plasmas, thermally removing a film by an organic solvent (a phenol solvent, a halogen solvent or the like), and thermally dissolving films by exposure to concentrated sulfuric acid and hydrogen peroxide.
However, in any of the methods mentioned above, a time, an energy and a chemical material for disassembling and dissolving the resist film and the like are required, and a load in the process of disassembling and dissolving the resist film and the like is great. The plasma asher method is generally well known, however, there is a problem that a charge-up damage generated by charged particles is great. Further, since it is impossible to sufficiently remove a reaction product (a polymer residue) generated in an etching process, it is necessary to submit the workpiece to wet clean treatments, thereby increasing the number of processes. In the field of precision surface treatment techniques for removing disused material such as resist film, great attention has been paid to the use of water and water vapor. Use of water is advantageous over the prior art's use of chemical material and chemical processes in its impact on the environment.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-118817 describes a technique of removing the resist film remaining on the surface of a semiconductor apparatus, a liquid crystal device or the like by using the water vapor. Japanese publication no. 2001-118817 discloses a technique of lifting and removal of the residual resist film from the surface of the substrate using high temperature mist.
However, in order to completely peel out and remove the resist film, it is necessary to generate a significant amount of water vapor which requires burdensome electric power consumption.
As discussed, prior attempts to utilize water vapor for photoresist removal have proved inefficient. Therefore a need exists for a more controlled, efficient methods of photoresist and post etch cleaning.